


Ichi go  || OHSHC

by Memento__Mori



Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Food Porn, Guardian - Freeform, Hope, Sappy, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Serious, Sharp Things, Strawberry, Unspoken Love, Wordplay, kyoya in control, secret confessions, still waters run deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori
Summary: Kyoya couldn’t help himself. There were so many secrets, so many of Takashi’s passionate words left for the trash. Once the rest were finally ready to leave, he walked with them just long enough, and dashed back for his bag.Slender fingers stole the crushed paper from the bin in an instant, nestling his prizes in the laptop crease of his bag, he thought of a possible Host Club book of love poetry and photos. Pushing his glasses up and bowing his head slightly, could he get the hosts to pose for the words? Would even he use this raw passion? It was technically garbage, in its own way.Would the damage outweigh the gain? At least he could satisfy his nagging curiosity, no matter what it revealed about his almost silent giant compatriot. Then a decision could be made.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631236
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	Ichi go  || OHSHC

#  Ichi go 

# 

## Mute Confessions

## 

I.  
Strawberries are the smallest gift  
I could offer safely,  
Glazed gems of red  
Placed on her plate from mine  
One by one  
With painful intensity.

They will touch her lips.

There is something holy in that thought.

With slow grace,  
I conjure the best I can show of myself in sleeveless shirt,  
Moving each berry like a prayer.

Does she see me? _Does she see me?_  
So close to her  
In the small room,  
I find my voice with ease  
To ask as the first gift  
Has already reached the edge,  
Almost dripping before her quick consent.

I let her see the love in my eyes.

It almost overwhelmed me, I can only smile.

Could her beautiful brown-black but so often guarded gaze  
Open to me just this once?

ll.  
Her thanks held no irritation,  
Her smile was true  
Despite the imposition we brought to her home.

When she said my nickname.  
Her words of thanks were only for me.

To hear “Takashi” from her red-stained lips  
A step too far for today.

Waiting, a future, walking to her in my mind.  
Do they wonder what I do in silence?

lll.  
With care, I had moved so that to kneel  
By her side  
Was the only option as the others settled.

Steps ahead of their antics, seemingly harmless.  
No squabble among my rivals.  
It was only me.

Mitsukuni must have seen the swiftness  
When I reached for this cake  
To make the offering.

Did he see me tremble?

Practiced breath falters as the prize  
Is laid on my plate.  
If only she had heard...

IV.  
Wordplay was clear between us  
At the beach.  
My voice failed, but she understood,  
I knew she would not fear me.

Sentai, Senpai, the point so carefully close to her skin.  
A shameful act she smiled away.

V.  
Will she understand this token?

One of many mute confessions  
I have made.

I would be her best,  
Her first  
Her only  
Guardian  
In this world  
And in my heart of hearts.

Wait, worship, be worthy, Takashi.  
This is love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who has encouraged me.  
> Special thanks to JuniperIris who practically gave me a shove.  
> Pardon the puns, I couldn’t resist the fit.


End file.
